Tidak
by LilyMiklains
Summary: Draco masih tidak pernah bisa berkata 'tidak'.
1. Please,Granger

**Disclaimer: Ide pokok cerita dan karakter semuanya milik mbak JK Rowling.**

**Ini fanfiction pertamaku. Enjoy!**  
...,...,...,...

Derit suara ranjang yang bergoyak membuat ia terbangun. Masih telanjang dengan hanya tertutup selimut hijau emerald-super mahal-, Draco mengucek mata abu-abunya yang masih agak merah. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat wanita setengah telanjang dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang tengah mengancing kemejanya.

"Tinggal disini, Granger.", ia berkata dengan suaranya yang masih serak khas orang bangun tidur.  
"Huh?", wanita bermata coklat itu menengok, menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya. _Dia terlihat cute_, Draco pikir.  
"Tinggal disini. Denganku. Tinggalkan Weasel.", Draco bangkit duduk. Menopang tubunhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Selimutnya melorot turun, menampakkan dada bidang hasil dari kerja dan latihannya sehari-hari sebagai Auror.

"Ayolah, Malfoy. Kau tau aku tidak bisa. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali kan? Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, berhenti memanggilnya Weasel. Aku juga seorang Weasley sekarang.", Hermione berkata sambil menaikkan resleting rok span ungunya yang agak tidak bersahabat. "Urgh, susah sekali dikancing.", Hermione menggerutu.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti. Pria itu tidak lebih dari pengecut yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Aku dan kau tau kalau dia tidur dengan Brown. Dan aku dan kau tau kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih daripa-"

"Dan kau lebih daripada Ron, itu maksutmu?", Hermione memotong dengan tegas sambil merapikan blazer dan rambutnya. "Pria pengecut yang tidak tahu terimakasih itu suamiku Malfoy. Dan kau juga tau AKU tidur denganMU. Kau lihat dimana tongkatku?", ia membungkuk mencari tongkatnya dibawah lemari. Draco menggeram melihat pinggul Hermione yang naik, menantang untuk dijamah.

"Disebelah rak putih. Kau tidur denganku, Granger."

"Weasley, Malfoy", potong Hermione yang dihiraukan oleh Draco.  
"Kau tidur denganku, GRANGER. Suamimu tidur dengan wanita LAIN. Kenapa kau pertahankan? Rumah tanggamu sudah hampir hancur. Kenapa tidak beri kesempatan untuk mencoba denganku, Granger?"  
Hermione berdiri tegap dan menoleh kearah Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau melamarku, Malfoy?"

Draco duduk lebih tegap, "Ya. Kau tahu bahwa kita ini setara. Cuma aku yang pantas buatmu. Kau brilliant. Aku brilliant. Apa yang kita tunggu?"  
Hermione memandang Draco sambil terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya tawa terpecah dari mulutnya.

Draco tentu saja tidak melihat situasi ini lucu sama sekali. Ia baru saja melamar seorang wanita, dan wanita tersebut malah tertawa seperti orang sakit jiwa. "Mau menjelaskan apa yang lucu?"

"Yeah.. haha... kau bayangkan, Draco Malfoy 16tahun akan muntah habis-habisan kalau melihat dirinya 7tahun kemudian melamar seorang darah lumpur yang merupakan musuhnya dari umur 11tahun. Oh..Tuhan. Ini tidak terbayangkan.", Hermione berkata sambil terbatuk-batuk, memegangi perutnya dan mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Pipinya memerah, nafasnya tersengal. Mengingatkan Draco akan keadaan yang mirip dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan tadi malam. _Panas, penuh keringat dan sengal nafas_. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan lawakanmu yang tidak lucu sama sekali, beritahu aku", Draco menghempaskan badannya kembali ke kasur dan menutup matanya,menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang sudah bersuami? Dan dia adalah istri dari Ron-babu-babi-Weasley, sahabat dari Harry-penyelamat-bokong-seluruh-orang-di-dunia-Potter, dan musuh dari masa kecilnya.

Sebelum ia tau, Hermione sudah duduk di samping tempatnya terlentang. Mengusap-usap lengannya. Sentuhannya membuat Draco merasa hangat. Dan ia tau kalau cuma Hermione Granger yang dapat membuatnya merasa seperti ini. "Hey, jangan marah. Kau harus mengakui kalau itu lucu.", Hermione menahan tawanya. "Dan kita sudah mendiskusikannya kan? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ron. Dia suamiku. Lavender dan kau... kalian cuma segelintir rahasia, bumbu rumah tangga. Kau bisa menikahi wanita lain. Seorang darah murni berambut pirang yang manis, daripada aku. Dan kalau kau masih mau, kita masih bisa bertemu secara rahasia seperti biasanya. Okay?"

Draco menghela napasnya, terdengar lelah, lalu membuka pelan matanya, "Huh? Bumbu rumah tangga kau bilang? Aku tidak mau darah murni berambut pirang, Granger. Kau dan aku tahu kalau kita sempurna bersama. Katakan alasannya, Granger, kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Weasley demi aku?"

Hermione berhenti mengusap, meninggalkan lengan Draco terasa dingin tanpa sentuhannya, "Pertama. Karena aku seorang Weasley juga sekarang. Kedua, kita memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama belakang. Ketiga, kita hanya bagus di tempat tidur. Kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana buruknya kita bertengkar nantinya, mengingat kita sungguh buruk satu sama lain di masa la-"

"Pertama, kau bisa mengubah nama belakangmu menjadi Malfoy, atau Granger kalau kau mau. Kedua, HERMIONE itu masalah sepele. Ketiga, kau bilang sendiri kalau itu MASA LALU, Gran-Hermione. Kita bagus di tempat tidur, dan kita belum tau kita bagus dimana saja kalau kita belum mencoba", Hermione berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Draco ikut berdiri, cuek dengan ketelanjangannya. Ia meraih tangan Hermione. "Ayolah Hermione, beri kesempatan. Kita sempurna bersama. Kita sama-sama brilliant di otak, penampilan, keterampilan, keahlian. Apa lagi yang kurang?", ia berkata setengah memohon.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco. "Alasan keempat Malfoy", ia berkata sambil menatap lurus ke mata abu-abu yang terlihat putus asa, "Aku mencintai Ron Weasley".  
Draco merasa tubuhnya kaku, seperti ditatap langsung oleh Basilisk.

Kamar Draco Malfoy untuk sesaat hening. Hanya suara derit kasur saat Hermione meraih sesuatu dan suara dompet diresletingkan yang terdengar. Ia berdiri didepan cermin. Mengecek rambut dan roknya sekali lagi.  
"Besok? Jam sembilan malam di La Douh Pub?", Hermione bertanya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Kemudian menengok kearah Draco, menunggu jawaban.  
Draco memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya,dan menganggukkan pelan kepalanya.  
Ia kemudian mendengar pintu ditutup, bunyi '_pop_' dari luar membuatnya membuka mata dan membanting vas yang masih berisi lily kuning segar kearah dinding, membuat suara gaduh terdengar.

Bagaimanapun Hermione Granger menyakiti hatinya...

.

.

ia masih tidak pernah bisa berkata 'tidak'.  
...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...

**Poor Draco huhu. Gimana? Terlalu OOC? Atau aku salah merating? Ada salah di spelling? Read and review please please pretty please? * staring at you with puppy dog eyes * :3**


	2. Don't kill me please!

Okay. Aku ngehapus 4 chapter lain yang udah ada. Soalnya kuliahku semester ini sama sekali susah banget di tinggal. Dan aku susah dapet inspirasi kalau lagi capek. Jadi aku putusin buat bikin ini jadi OneShot aja. Okay, jangan bunuh aku ya!

Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih buat para reader yang berbaik hati baca dan review cerita ini. Dan aku minta maaf karena nggak cukup beriman buat nyelesai'in fanfic(yang tadinya niatnya)multichapter, terimakasih sekali lagi!  
Salam hangat,

Penggemar berat Hermione Granger

(ttd)

Lily Miklains


End file.
